Hideo Shimada
'''Hideo Shimada ' is a villain from the anime/manga series ''Parasyte -the maxim-''. He is a "peaceful" parasyte who wanted to live alongside the humans and he only killed to protect his identity or he if was ordered to kill someone by Reiko Tamura. He was voiced by Akira Ishida in the Japanese version, and Blake Shepard in the English dubbed version. Bio Hideo Shimada is one of the many parasytes that Shinichi Izumi encounters during the parasyte infestation in Japan. Hideo Shimada finds Shinichi Izumi to be an interesting specimen do to him being part human and part Parasyte, Shikada decides to keep an eye on Shinichi and document his activities. Shimada also takes an interest in Kana Kimishima is a normal human being with the rare ability to scene parasytes but she's unaware of her gift, Shimada wanted to ask her questions about her power and figure out why she is different from any other person. Shimada might say is he a peaceful person, but Shimads still hunts and kills humans for food without feeling any remorse for actions because he views humans as cattle that he can do whatever he wants with. he has no problems about brutalizing or even killing bullies like Mitsuo who try to start fights with him. Yuko Tachikawa discovers his identity as a Parasyte and confronts him about it Shimada goes and attacks her to keep his idenity under cover but Yuko Tachikawa retaliates by throwing a bottle of paint thinner at him that distorted his DNA and leaves him unable to chance out of his attack form. Shimada has mental breakdown he starts to go on a killing spree murdering anyone who crosses paths with him inside the school, Shimada kills students, teachers, and police officers during his murderous rampage. After being mortally wounded by gunshot wounds Shimada goes on the rooftop of the high school so he can heal and transform himself back to his human form, but unfortunately he is confronted by Shinichi and he is executed by having a stone thrown his heart killing him instantly. Gallery Images Hideo 1.jpg Hideo_manga.png Hideo 5.jpg Hideoa.PNG Hideo 6.PNG|Shimada's mental breakdown. Hideo 4.jpg Hideo Shimada live action.jpg|link=Hideo Shimada Trivia *In the manga he has a different character design, he had long black hair, a more older appearance, broad shoulders, large build, resembling a high school jock. in the anime he has a thin build, long brown hair, and with an appearance resembling a social outcast. *Shimada was the main antagonist from episode eight to ten. *the Japanese meaning translated into English of the name Hideo means excellent man. *His Japanese actor Akira Ishida also voiced Gaara. Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Delusional Category:Social Darwinists Category:Outcast Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Mischievous Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Self-Aware Category:Opportunists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Extremists Category:Elitist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Amoral Category:Xenophobes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Parasite Category:Man-Eaters Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer